Once in a green moon
by OutlawKnight
Summary: Adopted from Edokage.When Danny is bitten by Wulf under the light of the Reaper's moon his ghost half changes, affecting his human half as well. A new ally appear as well as an old enemy who was believed gone forever. Will Danny be able to win or will his
1. Chapter 1

Once in a green moon

Once in a green moon (Adopted from Edokage )

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but any OCs in this story belong to me or in the case of the first three chapters.

Summary: When Danny is bitten by Wulf under the light of the Reaper's moon his ghost half changes, affecting his human half as well. A new ally appears as well as an old enemy who was believed gone forever. Will Danny be able to win or will history repeat itself.

Author note: This is my first fan fiction so I'll take any good advice and constructive criticism you may have to improve my writing/storytelling. The story takes place after "D-stabilized" and the events of "Phantom Planet" never happened.

I had to remove the story to change a few things in the first chapter so that the plot will work properly.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

Begin story.

"Reaper's moon? Haven't heard about it, although my parents have talked a lot about something called the 'ghost moon' lately, calling it 'the ghost hunting chance of a lifetime'." Danny said a bit bewildered. Sam seemed as hyped regarding this thing about the moon as his parents, maybe even more so, and that had him seriously spooked as his parents had prepared for 'the night' for almost two months straight with a greater devotion than ever seen by Danny before. Tucker was sharing his weariness, sitting beside the two silently taking in everything he could as he hadn't heard a thing about neither ghost nor Reaper's moon before.

"It's called both but 'ghost moon' is the most common name, it is an unexplainable phenomenon occurring once every century weakening the barrier between our world and the Ghost Zone making the full moon look ectoplasmic green for one night. According to the legend, the reaper itself would appear on earth on this very night at sunset and stay for one night 'till sunrise. The REAPER, it is like the return of the messiah to every goth in the world."

"Okay I get it, Reaper coming, big thing, but what does that have to do with us?" "Since Amity Park has become the officially most haunted town in the world (guess why) the WGC decided to make a huge festival here on that night two weeks from now and I was kind of wondering if you would go with me, it will be so much better than going alone." Sam pleaded, looking as cute as possible (or at least as cute as her dignity and reputation allowed) to convince her two friends to go. Tucker spoke up first.

"OK fine, we'll go with you; I wasn't planning on doing anything that night anyway and Danny is probably as eager to go as you, if only to get away from his parents." He said while Danny nodded in agreement, and after a moments thought he added. "By the way, who is WGC?"

"The World Goth Council of course." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It consists of the figureheads of the goth culture, mostly artists, who have contributed to making 'goth' what it is today." She stated proudly. "Actually, most of the council are coming to the festival as well; it is gonna be the best night ever."

"Not to burst your bubble Sam, but what if there is a ghost attack during the festival? You said it yourself, the barrier between the worlds is weak that night, meaning that ghosts can slip almost unhindered into our world and with Danny being surrounded by people, he cannot go ghost without someone seeing it."

"Don't worry about that Tucker. Even if there is a ghost attack, the festival is prepared for it. A lot of people are carrying anti ghost equipment in case of an attack, all provided by 'Fenton works', didn't your parents tell you about this Danny?" Sam asked her half ghost friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe they did at some point." Danny looked sheepishly at his friends, embarrassed by the fact that he really didn't know. After all, his parents had been talking about nothing but that night for a long time. "After a few years of listening to them talking about ghosts you kind of learn to tune them out when they begin on their ghost monologuing."

"It's okay dude, I would probably have done the same thing if I were you." Tucker stated sympathetically, he had heard plenty of the 'Fenton monologues' in the years of being friends with Danny and shuddered at the thought of living with the two slightly eccentric ghost hunters for fifteen years straight like his friend.

"The important thing is that the festival is safe and Danny's parents are patrolling the city, that means a ghost free night for the three of us but we better bring some anti ghost equipment just in case okay?" The two boys nodded in unison. "The festival starts at seven; we meet up at the entrance at six with a friend of mine to take care of the last preparations before they start."

"A friend, who is that and how come I never heard about him?" Danny asked, a tiny bit of jealousy in his voice though none of his friends noticed it.

"His name is Donovan Black, a writer from Europe who specialises in gothic and dark literature. We have been pen pals for a while and he is quite a big fan of ghosts. I usually write to him about our ghost hunting adventures, leaving out your secret identity of course Danny, and he is really thrilled about finally coming here so please try to get along with him, both of you." She finished with a stern glare directed at her friends who could have sworn that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. "It really means a lot to me if you tried to get along. Oh, and before I forget, try and find some dark clothes to wear for the event. The theme of the festival is 'darkness' so it would really ruin the atmosphere if people came in wearing bright coloured clothes."

Tucker looked a little apprehensive, the memories of the time when Sam tried turning him 'goth' to give him a new image still fresh in his mind. Danny shrugged, seeing no problem in wearing black clothes for a day though he couldn't remember if he even had any black clothes beside the jumpsuit in his ghost form.

_Ghost zone, Walker's prison._

"Sir, prisoner number 2930 has escaped." An anonymous guard announced, breathing hard as he had been in a hurry to inform the warden of the bad news concerning the former inmate.

"DAMN IT! We have to get him back fast, there are only two weeks until the night of the great lord and if he is in the human world at that time…" Walker trailed off; his normally stoic face betraying anxiety, worry and… fear? He was lost in memories, old memories, 100 years ago to be exact, but even after all that time the memories of that night were still sending shivers up his spine, the screams still plaguing his nightmares.

"What happens if he is in the human world at that time?" The guard had become nervous as he had never seen his boss this frightened before.

Walker turned his back on the guard and walked to the big window in his office, looking over the Ghost Zone. The guard was about to leave when Walker answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If Wulf gets exposed to the light of the Reaper's moon… pray. Pray that you are not nearby, pray that he cannot see you, pray that he cannot hear or smell you, and pray… that the lord will have mercy upon whatever unfortunate soul that monster comes across, because he sure as hell won't."

"_Just like 100 years ago"_ Walker silently added in his thoughts.

(AN: Some people may be wondering a few things like 'what happened at between Wulf and Walker 100 years ago' or 'Who is Donovan Black?'

Wolf and Walker's situation will be explained later in details and as for Donovan; he is my OC who will play an important role later in the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a green moon

Once in a green moon, chapter 2

Once in a green moon, chapter 2. Walkers tail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but any OCs belong to Edokage

Summary: When Danny is bitten by Wulf under the light of the Reaper's moon his ghost half changes, affecting his human half as well. A new ally appears as well as an old enemy who was believed gone forever. Will Danny be able to win or will history repeat itself.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

Last time:

"_Just like 100 years ago"_ Walker silently added in his thoughts.

Begin story:

100 years ago, Whitestone Prison, Texas.

Warren 'Warden' Walker was by no means a kind or forgiving man, according to prisoners and guards alike in the white hellhole in the desert that was his prison, he never had been. He was an intimidating figure, a big man with the build of a grizzly bear who, despite being sixty years old and not having a single black hair left on his bearded head, could still stop an angry mob of prisoners dead in their tracks with a withering glare alone.

So it came as no surprise when a newly arrived 'guest' got no special treatment, despite not being able to speak any English at all.

"What is his crime?" Came the usual question from Walker. No prisoner came in without him knowing, no one came out without him knowing, dead or alive.

This particular prisoner was no exception. He had shoulder-length black, shaggy hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about 18 years old. His body was massive for one of his age, maybe that's the reason it took two guards to keep him still, even when his wrists had been chained together behind his back and he was on his knees.

"He was found stowing away on a ship from Europe sir. He has barely spoken a word since his capture, though from what we have heard he does not speak English." The guard answered, keeping his distance of the prisoner as he had injured several careless guards who had gotten too close by biting them.

"What does he speak then?" Walker asked. He already knew from the defiant look the young man was sending his way, that he would be a real pain later on.

How right he was.

"We believe it to be 'Esperanto' sir, a relatively new language with no ties to any single country. It seems to be increasing in popularity rather fast."

"I see. What about his name?" Walker said as he was rubbing his temples, he could feel he was going to get a headache before this conversation was over.

"As mentioned before, he refuses to cooperate at all, so we have not gotten a name as of yet. "

"How about we just give him a name then? I need a name for the records if he is to stay here… How about we call him Wulf?"

"Excuse me? Why'd you call him that?" The guard was a little taken aback by the Warden's fast decision, not to mention his odd choice of name for the adolescent male.

"It's rather simple really. He looks like a wild beast, smells like wet dog and probably won't come when we call. I find the name rather appropriate." Walker said as he motioned for the guards to lead the new inmate to his cell. Hopefully the man would not stay a problem for long as he had other, more pressing matters to attend to right now.

This requires a lesson in the history of Whitestone Prison.

When Whitestone Prison was build, the land belonged to a small tribe of Indians who used it for hunting as there was a small forest with plenty of animals there.

The government then wanted to build a city and a big prison there because there was plenty of wood and a source of water in the otherwise barren desert so they made a deal with the Indians; a piece of land equal to the one sold and a large sum of money.

The definition of 'equal' in this case was the whole problem.

While their new land was technically equal to their old in size, the Indians soon realised that they had been fooled quite horribly when they had sold their forest for the big field of sand and rock that was now in their possession. They then ventured back to what was once their home, only to find that the forest was now gone, in it's place a huge fort of pale rock and steel on top of the highest hill along with a small village of wooden cottages about ten miles from the fort. Though still fully visible to each other, the village, now inhabited by the remaining Indians, could do nothing but loathe the prison and everyone associated with it and deny them access to their property (the shortest route to the prison is through the village and the nearest other town with shops of any kind was several hours of tiresome travel by horse away) and in turn, the prison (represented by the warden, in this case Walker) could do nothing to make the villagers stop as the village technically was the property of the villagers and therefore outside the jurisdiction of the prison.

That's how it was until now.

"_Decrepit old fool"_Walker thought to himself as he walked up the road leading back to the prison. "Face the wrath of the spirits, ha. If the statement wasn't so ridiculous it makes me laugh, I would have had him locked up for good for threatening a government official." Warden was mumbling to himself. He had been to a meeting with the village elder, who had been promising a solution to end the several year old feuds between the village and the prison. The short meeting had been straight to the point; the ancient looking old man had given him an ultimatum: Give back their land or face the wrath of the spirits when the moon once again is full. Of course he had declined the man's offer by practically laughing him in the face and walking away. He never heard the elder mutter a silent "So be it." before walking away to prepare the ritual.

"…Now that he mentioned it, when is the next full moon." Walker asked the guard he had told about the meeting (keeping out the part about laughing at the village elder, but still mostly correct).

"I believe it is tomorrow night, as it doesn't rain here very much you should be able to see it clearly from the window in your office sir." The guard responded. He was secretly grateful that he had a report to deliver and therefore couldn't be in the prison at the night of the full moon. He may have been an experienced guard, but he was still afraid of the supernatural, spirits in particular because there were stories rumours circulating that entire settlements had gone silent only to be heard of again a few days later when a person stumbles across the overgrown remains of buildings, sometimes even trains and ships, all people in the settlements never found again.

The next day was quiet, the Indians were silent and all the prisoners were behaving nicely. Walker had spotted Wulf speaking to another inmate in his strange language, sometimes giving Walker or a guard a dirty look and a few unrecognizable swear words; he now wore a hooded red shirt and a pair of white wrist bands. "_Not that it matters much"_ Walker thought. "_After all, if he causes any trouble he will be stopped immediately, either by one of the guards or by Bullet."_ He glanced up towards one of the towers rising up from the wall where Bullet stood guard. "_No one has escaped here for three reasons, one is the prison itself, the other is me and the third is Bullet."_ Bullet was the best sharpshooter in the area, most known for his itchy trigger-finger though, as he had previously shot prisoners in the legs for annoying him. There had only ever been two uprisings among the prisoners when Walker had been warden, the first when he had just started and one after Bullet had just started. The second time, the reason behind was a massive transfer of prisoners and the new inmates didn't know just whose prison they had ended in. Suffice to say they all went home in a coffin. The first uprising on the other hand had been big, but stopped as soon as the leaders were dealt with by Walker himself. Those of the guards who remember still shudder when they think back on the two leaders of the uprising being carried out in five, small coffins. That incident immediately gave Whitestone Prison the reputation of being the most secure prison in the world from that day until now, forty years later.

It was now evening. The sun had set and the moon was about to rise. Walker sat in his office, looking out the window. The guard was only half right, it wasn't raining but that didn't mean no clouds were visible, he sighted. If he was so sure nothing was going to happen then why did he have a feeling of dread, why was he so nervous, why did he sweat when the air in the room felt cold against his skin? At that time, the clouds decided to move from the moon, bathing Walker's office in its emerald glow… "_Emerald, what the? Oh no!"_ The feeling of dread Walker had earlier transformed into an overwhelming terror as a scream could be heard throughout the night, a very familiar scream. "_Bullet!"_ That single thought followed Walker as he ran to the cells where he knew Bullet was having the graveyard shift, the irony lost as the screams of several other guards and prisoners alike caused Walker to increase his speed while he felt as if his blood was frozen in his veins. His office was the room farthest away from the cells for security reasons and for that reason he was the last one there.

As he opened the big doors to the cells he was met with a smell and sight that made him want to vomit, the sight worse than any he had ever seen before (even counting the first uprising amongst the prisoners).

Mangled bodies laid everywhere, twisted and torn as if they dolls of wet clay, destroyed by a careless baby. Even the roof of the big hall was decorated with dark spots of the red liquid that drenched the walls and flooded the lower floor in its crimson glory.

It made him sick to the bone to know that what lied before him, a red mass of something that resembled paste now more than the bone and organs it was before, had once been human beings. One thing was missing though, the only thing that kept the hardened warden from breaking down then and there to cry his heart out for his ruined life's work.

The culprit behind all this mess.

"**It was your own fault."** A familiar voice rang out all around him. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened, trying to determine where the voice came from. "**You brought this upon yourself Warden Walker, by not listening while you could. It's too late now as the beast will soon find you too and end your misery."** Walker recognised the voice as the voice of the village elder, but he had more pressing matters to attend to, at the moment at least. "What do you mean by 'the beast' and was it the one who did all… this?" He gestured with his hand, indicating the bloody room in which he stood. "**I meant it when I said the wrath of the spirits, more specifically the spirit of the wild, the same spirit that chose to become one with one of your prisoners, resulting in the beast that did indeed do all this. Know this though, only under the light of the moon of the dead will the spirit of the wild take over. That means that if you survive this night you will be spared Warren Walker."**

Walker was about to give the disembodied voice a piece of his mind when he heard something approaching, something big. He whirled around only to come face to face, or rather face to muzzle with the most intimidating animal he had ever met. Long, green claws, each the length of the finger on which they sat, black hair (or at least it looked that way) saturated with blood covered it's bulky frame, but the most intimidating thing was its eyes. Two pools of the same crimson colour as the room stared back at Walker, glowing with a force so vicious and inhumane that it seemed to originate from the very pits of hell, at least to Walker it did.

The lips of the beast curled up in a devilish grin as it raised its claw, about to strike.

Walker took everything about the beast in as he wanted to remember the beast so that he could have his revenge, so that his justice could be fulfilled.

When the beast swung down its claw to take out its last prey, Walkers eyes fell on the tattered remains of the hooded shirt the beast wore, his eyes widened in recognition as he spoke one single word.

"Wulf."

Everything then went black and Warren 'Warden' Walker was no more.

(AN: That took quite some time to write. Oh well I seem to be done now, but first a bit information.

Walker wore the same kind of clothes in death as he did in life, same thing with Wulf, although he seems to have switched his old hooded shirt with a hoodie, same thing with his wrist bands.

The spirit of the wild is Undergrowth's counterpart, being animal instead of plant; it fused with Wulf the same way Danny fused with Vlad to become Dan (evil Danny).

In case you didn't know, Bullet is Walker's right hand man in the canon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Once in a green moon, chapter 3

Once in a green moon, chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but any OCs in this story belong to Edokage .

Summary: When Danny is bitten by Wulf under the light of the Reaper's moon his ghost half changes, affecting his human half as well. A new ally appears as well as an old enemy who was believed gone forever. Will Danny be able to win or will history repeat itself.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

Last time:

Walker's eyes fell on the tattered remains of the hooded shirt the beast wore, his eyes widened in recognition as he spoke one single word.

"Wulf."

Everything then went black and Warren 'Warden' Walker was no more.

Begin story:

Present (September 23rd), entrance to the Reaper festival.

Two weeks had past and the day of the Reaper festival had finally come. Tucker and Danny were walking towards the entrance of the festival grounds outside Amity Park, both too lost in conversation with each other about random things to notice that they had already reached their targeted location, as the familiar voice of Sam snapped them back to reality.

"There you are. Finally, I have been waiting here for nearly half an hour for you two to arrive."

The two boys looked at each other with confusion before looking at their watches (or in Tucker's case his trusty PDA, now sporting a black cover matching his clothes)

"But it's only 5.30 am? We were not supposed to be here for another thirty minutes. Why did you come an hour early?" Danny tried to sound confused. After all, he knew Sam was going to come early and decided to come early too, bringing an annoyed Tucker along with him.

"I could ask you the same thing seeing that you decided to come here early too, nice clothes by the way Tucker. Danny…" Sam responded before going silent when she laid her eyes on Danny, her brain battling itself trying to find words to express what she thought of his new look. Her imagination, which was usually used for creating witty remarks, was now busy conjuring up different x-rated images based on the sight before her while her consciousness was trying to stop the rapid surge of images flowing through her head (and failing miserably I might add).

Tucker was wearing the black beret that Sam had once given him along with some ordinary black clothes; Danny on the other hand had apparently been given a complete makeover.

He now wore the same kind of black heavy boots that Sam did with metal plating on the bottom and front, the jeans and the white t-shirt with a red circle on the chest had been replaced with black leather pants with a studded belt, a form fitting sleeveless shirt and a sleeveless leather vest. The entire look had been completed with various chains and spikes on the pants and vest, a pair of studded bracelets, fingerless gloves with metal knuckles and a silver cross around his neck in a delicate, white chain.

"I kind of didn't know what to wear for today so I asked Jazz to help me finding some clothes… You think it may be too much?" Danny asked nervously, Sam on the other hand just continued staring at him silently with her mouth slightly open like in a trance.

"Dude, I think you broke her." Was Tucker's blunt reply before an unknown voice added his two cents from behind them.

"Sure looks like it kiddo, but I'm fairly sure she doesn't mind." The newcomer said in a slightly amused tone before picking up a megaphone from a table while taking a deep breath.

"**Samantha Manson, quit ogling your boy-toy and stop drooling. You** **can jump his bones and ride him 'till you can't walk when you are done here."** The stranger's mechanically amplified voice yelled through the device, the sound echoed throughout the festival grounds and a few distant laughs could be heard coming from in there.

Sam and Danny were frozen on the spot both in surprise and mortification at the unexpected shouting and the message being broadcasted in a wide radius due to their elevated location to deny anything as they normally would.

Tucker, on the other hand, was rolling around on the ground, holding his sides as he tried to get his laughter under control (or not).

About a minute later when the three friends had pulled themselves together somewhat (Sam and Danny could still not look at each other without immediately looking away while blushing up a storm and Tucker could not look at either of them without snickering to himself.), Tucker asked the person who he was and how he knew Sam.

"Oh yeah, sorry for not introducing myself later; I'm Donavan Black, though most people just call me Donavan. Sam said she would be bringing along two friends of hers, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, so I decided to come early too." The man now recognized as Donavan answered with a smug smile and a sly glance directed at Sam and Danny before turning towards the festival entrance.

"Now, as much as I enjoy a good laugh talking about you and Danny's sex life-" Sam and Danny turned scarlet in embarrassment while Tucker just gave a wide grin. A guy with a humour like that was a good guy in Tucker's book. "-we really need to get going if I am to give you a tour of this place before people start coming in."

The next hour and a half went with Tucker, Danny and Sam being shown the main locations as well as being introduced to a few of the main people behind the festival who were all part of the WGC.

First was of course Donavan himself. He was in his early twenties and was an unnaturally pale man (his skin was actually a faint blue) due to a genetic defect, a rare version of albinism he explained, that also affected the pigment in and around his eyes (the white in his eyes was darker, his iris was a pale white and he had dark rings around his eyes). Coupled with his naturally black hair he looked very goth-like without the need of make-up, something he didn't mind one bit as he never was the make-up type anyway. He was also well known for his stories (according to Sam at least), the 'Nevermore' series; a succession of morbid fairytales (Donavan said they were written for all ages but had been rated 'adult reading only' due to his tendency of becoming very graphical at times).

Sam said that the series had popular among Goths because of how life-like the series makes the stories, how they remove the illusion of sickening sweetness and perfection from the mainstream fairytales only to replace it with an authenticity and morbidity that makes the reader question the roles of 'heroes' and 'villains'.

"Real life does not allow fairytale endings. There is never a 'happily ever after', although happy endings do exist to some degree. You cannot make everything perfect because the world itself is imperfect and that is probably for the best too as no one would truly like to live in a perfect world despite what they may say to show otherwise." Was the short explanation he gave when asked about the dark style of his books.

The second person was a scrawny looking teenager with greasy hair introducing himself as 'Voodoo Jim', who was in charge of the technical details of the festival. When Danny asked about the nickname he simply grinned while Donavan started mumbling something about 'zombie computers' and 'too much spare time'.

Third and fourth were somewhat unusual in this kind of place, a mother and her three years old daughter, both easily recognised by their long, crimson hair, red eyes and identical looks. The woman introduced herself as Lucy and the girl as Lili, they were taking care of the smaller stuff that no one else got done. It was also revealed that Lucy and Lili were nicknamed ' Red Queen' and 'Princess' respectively, and that Donavan was nicknamed 'Undead' for obvious reasons.

It moreover appeared that Lucy and Donavan's relationship was a little more than a platonic one when Sam asked Donavan about Lili's father, though only Sam noticed it due to the venom in his voice when he answered that the father was 'gone' without elaborating any further.

"It didn't look like the members of the WGC were all goths; why is that and why do you all have nicknames?" Tucker asked as the group of four were walking back towards the entrance.

They had been shown the entire festival and all the WGC members present, the others had either gone to town for different reasons, were too busy to be disturbed or otherwise occupied and unreachable for the moment.

"As it is, the WGC represents several different subcultures, most members are goths though, hence the name. The more 'flashy' members are not present as you might have noticed and the ones left are either not as interested in looking like the group they represent or they represent a less 'conspicuous' subculture than goth.' Donavan explained as the gate had come into sight. (The festival grounds are fenced in to prevent people from entering and exiting unnoticed. The reason is both for safety measures and to uphold the dress code (mostly the latter as ghosts ignore the fence but are caught almost immediately by the guards if they enter the festival grounds.)

"The nicknames thing is for privacy purposes. Many members prefer to be anonymous for one reason or another." He finished as they stopped at the gate where a good sized crowd had gathered.

"I guess that's it for now. I have gate-duty for the next hour so you just go off and have fun and remember, don't do something I wouldn't do… ON THE OTHER HAND, AS LONG AS YOU JUST REMEMBER PROTECTION YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH NOICE, SAM AND DANNY." He shouted at their retreating backs while he unlocked the gates and checked the now laughing people for bright clothes (as strange as that may sound) when they walked in.

A few hours later Danny and Sam were taking a break in the forest away from all the people at the festival while still listening to the loud music coming from behind the fence. Tucker had met up with Valerie a few minutes after they had separated from Donavan and the two friends decided it was best to give the two lovebirds some time alone (actually that was what Tucker and Valerie thoughts as well).

"Donavan is a really… interesting person." Danny started out. He had been more than a little stumped by the 'devil may care' attitude of the odd man when they first met but when he later turned out to be a really nice guy, albeit an exceedingly perverted one.

"Yeah… You know? When I first met him, his attitude annoyed me to no end but despite being blunter than a bowling ball he is a pretty cool guy, you just have to take your time to get to know him first."

Unknown to the two friends, a figure that would forever change their life had chosen that time to step out of a threateningly looking green portal torn in the air not far from them.

"_**At last I am free again, at least**_ _**for the time being. The humans who trapped me in this pitiful body will all pay. Each and every one of them will know the punishment for defying Wilddeath, **__**the spirit of the wild; death."**_

He then noticed the two humans sitting on a hill not too far from where he was standing.

"_**They will all get what they deserve, starting with these two."**_

_Amity Park, random park._

Jack and Madeline Fenton were having a great night out so far, but it was not going to last.

With the barrier between the two worlds as weak as it is, ghosts had been randomly been transported from the Ghost Zone to the real world. Most of these posed no threat to people at all but a few always managed to cause trouble. The worst of these spectral creatures though, had been captured and locked in for the time being to keep them from causing havoc.

For that reason the two ghost hunters had been busy keeping track of and capturing the strongest of the annoyances using the 'Fenton Radar' to detect the most powerful ghosts in town.

The couple had been having little trouble capturing the renegade ghosts so far and were taking a small break in the park when the radar alarm in the parked RV suddenly went off, having detected a concentration of ectoplasm greater than any they had ever seen before (it was a fairly new device and had only detected normal ghosts so far, but still…).

"Maddie, where is that signal coming from?" Jack was running with a half eaten fudge sandwich towards his wife who was meanwhile trying to zoom in on the signal as fast as possible.

"It's coming from the forest just outside the festival. Get in Jack, innocent people are in danger. We have to hurry." She said sternly and raced towards the source of the signal as soon as her husband had entered the car."

_Reaper Festival._

A lone, winged figure standing seemingly on thin air watched the events unfolding before him with a passive look on its shadowed face. It saw the green portal opening in the forest a little more than a hundred meters behind the halfa and his girl, it saw the dark creature exiting the portal and silently stalking towards his prey. It turned its head to spot an armoured car driving towards the previously mentioned creature. Knowing they would be far too late to do anything, it once again turned its attention towards the fateful meeting when a new voice spoke behind it.

"You do know this will permanently alter the time stream." Clockwork's normally passive face was set in a serious expression; he did not like this one bit, changing the time stream like that. But there was nothing to do.

"I do." The figure stated, eyes not turning from the events before it to acknowledge the time ghost behind it.

"He is not supposed to be facing things like that yet. He is only fifteen; he is not prepared yet, not responsible enough." The unusual display of emotions from the normally passive time master didn't seem to phase the figure at all though.

"I believe in him, he is ready. Despite what you so blatantly state, you do not know everything Clockwork, not always. You did with the previous time stream and you made sure not to change too much when you did resulting in small, foreseeable changes that were easy for you to predict. Am I right?" Clockwork did not like the answer but knew he was right.

The 'disasteroid' heading into the sun instead of the earth, coupled with the events unfolding before them, the time stream would forever be altered because of the interference of the one being standing before him.

Fate, as it seemed, was no longer existent in this world nor was his position as preserver of order using his time altering abilities.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Even the master of time thought this was going too fast. Coupled with the fact that he had no control of the situation whatsoever made him more aggravated than he had ever been before. One question did nag him though as he never had been able figure out the being before him despite trying before.

"Why?"

"Several reasons really." The figure responded as it watched the limp bodies of Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson being carried on away from the scene of the battle on stretchers, a thermos containing their opponent was taken care of by the senior Fentons who both wore grim expressions.

"But the first of the two most important were that I never liked the idea of fate in the first place…"

"And the other reason?" The figure turned around and the moon illuminated the previously shadowed body. It had what looked like a human body without any skin, only muscle, and bone. Its bones however, were like a partly covering exoskeleton and its face was covered with a bone-like mask, only showing its eyes that were jet black like twin pits of endless darkness with two red, corona-like irises giving off an unnatural glow of both death and infinite wisdom, like this creature was in possession of all the sanity and madness in the world at the same time.

"Because I wanted to and what better time to do so than the one night in a century I have a physical body in this world." The figure elucidated before the both of them vanished into thin air, leaving no evidence of them ever being there."

(AN: Finally done, this chapter has been a pain in the ass to write, mainly because it is so crucial for the story.

The Two/three main OCs in this story has finally been introduced (Donavan, Lucy (and Lili)), their roles will be supporting team phantom in the times to come. (The past of Donavan and Lucy will be revealed later.)

The battle between Danny and Wilddeath will be shown in the next chapter as a flashback.

I based the appearance of the characters off already existing characters from different places so that they are easier to picture.

Donovan: Kragoth from the 'Unreal' games without tattoos or ornaments of any kind. (Based off the picture 'Captured' (bagrada./art/Captured-34152821).

Lucy/Lili: Lucy from the manga/anime 'Elfen Lied' but without horns (they look alike but there is an obvious age difference as mentioned before).

The Reaper: Yes, he is the mysterious figure from the end of the chapter (but he almost says so himself so it's not really a secret). He looks like the character 'Majin, the pale vampire' from the manga 'Majin Devil' (the manga can be read online on /, a picture of Majin can be seen in chapter 9 page 8-9) but with different eyes instead.

I tried to make him as neutral as possible as he represents death, basically being neither good nor evil but that does not mean he is without personality as seen with his actions when changing the time stream regarding Danny, knowing it will be harder for the young hero but trusting that he can endure the hardship and trials to come.)


	4. Chapter 4

Once in a green moon, chapter 4

Once in a green moon, chapter 4. memories of the attack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but any OCs in this story belong to Edokage nor do I own any songs or bands playing at the festival.

Summary: When Danny is bitten by Wulf under the light of the Reaper's moon his ghost half changes, affecting his human half as well. A new ally appears as well as an old enemy who was believed gone forever. Will Danny be able to win or will history repeat itself.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

Last time:

"Because I wanted to and what better time to do so than the one night in a century I have a physical body in this world." The figure elucidated before the both of them vanished into thin air, leaving no evidence of them ever being there.

Begin story:

Danny was finally regaining consciousness, their eyes squinting in the glare of the sunlight as he looked up at a pure white tiled ceiling, the first thing he noticed was the burning feeling in his arm which caused him to cry out in surprise, not remembering what had happened before he heard a familiar voice call "Danny!" as he opened his eyes further he saw Sam standing over with tears in her eyes "you're alright Oh thank god! I thought you weren't going to make for a minute there!" as Sam continued this she flung her arms around Dannies chest in a bone-crushing hug after this Danny took a look at his surroundings and realised he was in a hospital.

"Wha…what happened?" asked in a confused and somewhat bemused voice at which point Sam sat back on her chair and said "you don't remember well it happened like this…"

_**Flash-Back TIME-IN**_

Danny and Sam were sitting on the fallen limb of an ancient gnarled oak tree, which had been saved just this summer by a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian protest just this summer coincidentally lead by Sam (and for some reason Danny, though he couldn't remember why or how he was there), whilst listening to 'Diary of Jane' being performed by 'Breaking Benjamin' for the second time as there encore before the next band came on.

After a few minutes two things happened at once 'Pillar' started up with 'Fireproof' and a small wisp of pale blue smoke escaped from Dannies mouth "_oh come on, not NOW!_" thought Danny and Sam at the same time, suddenly Danny pushed Sam as hard as he could to the left and tumbled with her ending up with his head in her cleavage and his waist between her thighs, when they noticed this they simultaneously turned redder than a Londoner in Spain and thanked there lucky stars neither Tucker or Donovan were there until they heard a menacing growl and a sound of breaking trees from behind them.

They quickly jumped up and turned to face the ghost and it was a truly intimidating sight, it looked like a wolf but had several key differences; its midnight black fur was covered in swirling and spiralling white patterns similar to tribal tattoos that looked like they were alive, the whites of its eyes were black with blood red iris' and slitted ovular pupils, it had a set of crimson claws glowing with black ectoplasm each had to be at least six inches long and the most obvious difference was that it stood about ten-foot at the shoulder and it had a thick mane of fur around its head all of which was surrounded by a slight crimson aura, the beast before them slowly looked from Danny to Sam and back again slowly pulling back its lips over an array of razor sharp fangs snow-white fangs that glistened like daggers in the moonlight almost like a smug or self-satisfied smirk before a thick pink tongue slid over the teeth.

Suddenly the wolf lunged straight at them seemingly trying to skewer them both on its savage claws, Danny jumped to the right quickly transforming as he went, whilst Sam jumped to the left.

The first thing Danny noticed was his change in wardrobe gad apparently affected his costume instead of his usual Hazmat/jumpsuit he was dressed in; in white boots with black metal plating, black pants with a white-leather belt covered in black studs, a white sleeveless shirt with the same sleeveless leather jacket now emblazoned with the stylised D over his heart, his bracelets were black with pure white studs and his leather gloves were now white with pure midnight-black metal covers over his knuckles.

Suddenly he heard a sickening _CRACK_ and a shrill ear-splitting cry from Sam along with the snapping of wood and a creaking thud, Danny looked over and saw Sams right arm bent at an unnatural angle from the elbow as she lay sprawled on a now horizontal weeping willow, with the overgrown ghost-wolf standing over her with its mouth wide saliva dripping from its upper fangs. Danny saw red even as his eyes glowed emerald green as he shot forward at maximum speed, right fist cocked back covered in a ball of ectoplasm which was slowly concentrating over the plates covering the metal knuckles of his glove until it was nothing more than a highly condensed bar of ectoplasm as he cried "get away from HEEEEEEEER!" with the last word he unleashed his ghostly wail which slammed the beast in to another ancient oak before Danny Launched it skywards with a supercharged uppercut from his right hand which launched the condensed ectoplasm instantly as a follow up.

As the beast reached the peak of its ascent Danny rocketed up and slammed the creature with a double haymaker to the crown of its head sending it slamming in to the hard ground, leaving a fifteen-foot deep by ten foot crater "now you see, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just followed the parks Leash-law!" cried Danny half mocking and still half furious as he looked down in to the crater as the dust began to clear and a strange golden-white glow began to emit from the crater

"YOU!" came a dark guttural growling voice "you are strong! I have never had such a challenge as you young halfa, but now…" the voice paused as the dust cleared and in the centre of the crater was the wolf, but now it stood on its hind legs standing at least fifteen feet tall and its fore-paws had morphed in to huge hands with ivory coloured claws instead of nails and the marking which had once covered its body now receded and vanished along with the golden glow they emitted as the beasts ominous voice continued will a harsh yell "NOW you shall DIE! At the hands of Wilddeath master of beasts!" at the last word the now named Wilddeath rocketed up to Danny and slammed an open hand in to Dannies chest slamming him closer to festival, he c quickly pulled himself to a stop with a barrier of ectoplasm but was close enough to hear the end of the song 'Frontline' at which he scowled and said "oh man I missed my favourite song, damn and the mosh pits rock with that one, damn it!" at which he shot forward again but as he closed in Wilddeath blurred and vanished before a blast of crimson ectoplasm ploughed in to his back, sending him crashing through the canopy of the forest before finally stopping with an ooph! When his stomach met a particularly sturdy branch (ooh! That's gotta hurt) "pathetic!" sneered Wilddeath as Danny turned over to look at him before continuing with a malicious grin "you are weak perhaps the female will prove a more worthy opponent!" and with that Wilddeath flew off back towards the clearing and Sam.

"No! SAM!!" cried Danny shooting up and racing of towards the clearing. As he came upon the clearing he saw Wilddeath with his jaws open rearing his head back to tear out Sam's throat, at this site Danny put on an extra burst of speed and drew out a Fenton-thermos .

As the fangs shot forward they met the flesh of Dannies right upper arm as Wilddeath was sucked in to the thermos tearing a large chunk of flesh from Dannies arm and taking it with him as Danny transformed back to normal.

Then later they heard a cry of "Danny!" in a familiar booming voice as Jack Fenton ran up with paramedics

_**Flash-Back TIME-OUT**_

"And well after that we got taken here, I've got a broken arm and fractured wrist and you have a possible concussion, three cracked ribs and you lost a whole lot of blood, but you should be okay and we're both to be released in about a week" said Sam wrapping up her story. "And thanks for saving my life again, hero-boy" she said slightly blushing

"anytime." Said Danny nonchalantly "but since we got interrupted before how about, we go… uh see a movie… uh maybe next weekend?" asked Danny through multiple stuttering pauses as a blush as Sam began to smirk though she began to blush slightly as well before asking "what like a … date?" at the actual word 'DATE' Danny gulped before saying "well yeah." Said Danny nervously at which point Sam grinned even bigger "FINALLY! Captain clueless realises I like him it's a miracle, so yes I'd love to." At which point they shared a soft smile and a blush.

"WHAT!" came a shrill startled cry from behind them…

(AN: so what do you think to my first original chapter? I could really use some reviews though folks and sorry for the slow updates, which are probably going to continuing as I am now starting those most dreaded things… EXAMS! ugh! Still i will try and update this and Changes whenever I can so for now ROCK ON and _**TIME-OUT**_


	5. Petition

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

OutlawKnight


	6. boycott

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
